


The Trouble With Ass

by aki_hoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_hoshi/pseuds/aki_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has a problem. It causes him to run into more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Albus Severus/Scorpius | NC-17 | 4,691 words | 22 January, 2009
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Betas:** Icyaurora8, Dysonrules, Lunadragon and Michelle  
>  **Summary:** Scorpius has a problem. It causes him to run into more.
> 
> **Notes:**  
>  This is the FULL version of what I wrote for [the_ass_fest](http://community.livejournal.com/the_ass_fest/)'s Winter Shorts 2008, using the prompt "ass" given by [dora_the_nymph](http://dora-the-nymph.livejournal.com/).  
> 

*******

Ass.

Nasty, stanky, homeless wizard in Knockturn Alley kind of ass. That's what it smelled like in the boy's bathroom. Scorpius was trying desperately not to let the welcoming feast come back up the way it went down.

It was always this way. He'd come to Hogwarts every year from his wonderfully comfortable and house-elf pristine room and adjoining bathroom. Everything at home was fresh and clean, and oh god, when were they going to clean the grout in this place?

Fleeing the bathroom to find a more suitable place to bathe in, he remembered the prefect's bathroom and headed up to the fifth floor. How was it the house-elves had the time to clean up the dorms and cook delicious meals, but couldn't be arsed to give the bathrooms a good scrubbing before summer hols was over? Scorpius shuddered to think.

Thank Merlin for small favours that he was still a prefect in this, his final year. Not chagrined at all - _oh no_ \- by the fact that sub-par Albus Potter was Head Boy. How had that happened? Scorpius had yet to figure it out. Potter certainly didn't match Scorpius or half the boys in their year in brains. He played Quidditch, but wasn't passionate about it. He really wasn't anything extraordinary at all.

Remembering the unfortunate sight of the shiny Head Boy badge gleaming on Potter's chest this morning on the train, Scorpius scowled as he whispered the password to the prefect's bathroom and pushed open the door.

Only to be greeted with more ass.

Except this ass was bare, clean, and bent over the edge of the pool, attached to what appeared to be one fit bloke.

Scorpius tried to ignore the sudden rush of heat to his groin. Especially when it didn't quite dissipate as the bloke turned around from whatever it was he'd been doing and had the head of Albus Potter attached to his shoulders.

_Oh, fuck me,_ thought Scorpius.

Potter frowned. "Well, if you're going to stand there, could you at least close the door?"

Scorpius jerked and took a step inside – _what the hell am I doing?_ – and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you," he said stiffly. "The bathroom in the dungeons is…"

"Like ass?" Potter finished.

Scorpius allowed himself a quirk of his lips. "Yes."

Potter turned back around to his task, kneeling on the hard tiles. Scorpius hated himself for it, but let himself enjoy the view while Potter's head was turned. His pale English skin was already wet. Scorpius' head tipped to the side in contemplation as he unconsciously licked his lower lip, and then bit it hard to remind himself of just whose bum he was ogling.

"Yeah, the bathrooms in Gryffindor aren't all that great either. It's nice to be Head Boy."

Scorpius nodded absently, not really caring what Potter was muttering, and then furrowed his brow. "What exactly is it that you're doing?"

"Bubbles," Potter mumbled.

"Bubbles?"

"Yeah, the pool's full but I can't get my favourite bubbles to _come out_." Potter emphasized the last few words with sharp movements of his arm and a hard tapping on the brass bath fixtures.

"You like the _pink_ bubbles?" Scorpius said, placing his toiletries on a bench and walking over to kneel beside Potter.

Potter looked up at him and scowled. "I like the smell."

Scorpius smirked. "Yeah, I like them too. But you're not going to fix it by tapping it with your wand," he said as useless sparks shot out of the stick of wood in Potter's hand.

"Oh, yeah? Then what would you do?"

"See if maybe there was something clogging it."

Scorpius pushed up his sleeves and braced his weight on his left hand, while leaning forward to stick his right hand in the wide mouth of the spigot.

"What would it be clogged with?" Potter asked rather annoyingly. "Moaning Myrtle?"

"Don't be daft," Scorpius said, wriggling his fingers as far back in the hole as his wrist would let him. "Moaning Myrtle is a ghost. Things pass _through_ her. No…it's probably going to be…aha!" he exclaimed, pulling a nasty wad of hair out with his two longest fingers.

Unfortunately, the last tug and the slippery tile caused Scorpius to lose his balance and he tumbled into the pool, clothes and all.

He came up sputtering, glaring at the guffawing Potter, and holding the nasty clump of hair in his hand. Potter sat back on his heels holding his stomach, his head thrown back in mirth, and Scorpius was _not_ amused. He tossed the offending clog at Potter and felt a sense of satisfaction as the wet glob made a nice _splat_ sound as it hit Potter in the chest.

The laughing stopped abruptly, and Potter let out a terrified screech, snatching the hair clog from his chest and throwing it far away, allowing it to land with another satisfying splat on the tile.

"Augh! _Gross_!"

Scorpius enjoyed his own laugh while wading over to the edge of the pool. "Help me out, will you? I've got to get these clothes off of me or I'll drown."

"Oh, like that would be a tragedy," Potter grumbled. Glaring, he held out a hand, which Scorpius took, both using their leverage to pull the sodden boy out of the water.

Unfortunately, either Potter miscalculated how much leverage it would take to get a fully-clothed, sopping wet teen from the water, or Scorpius misjudged how much he weighed with his clothes still on, because instead of being pulled out, Potter fell in sideways, slipping on the wet tile and taking Scorpius back in with him.

They both came up sputtering, the bubbles in the area rather high, since the spout was still on. And now Scorpius was having a rather hard time keeping his head above water.

"Fuck! Help me get my clothes off!" he demanded, grabbing at his own collar. Potter grabbed his robes from behind and helped Scorpius pull them off, letting them float off into the water.

"Dammit," Scorpius cursed under his breath, struggling with the buttons on his shirt. His tie and shoes were floating somewhere in the foam. "Oh, bloody hell, Potter! Turn off those damn bubbles!"

With a scoffing noise, Potter waded over and turned off the faucet. "There, happy?"

"I'll be happy when I can get these damn buttons…rargh!"

"Rargh? I'd never imagine you to be so inarticulate. Here, let me help you."

Potter waded over and pushed Scorpius' hands aside, unbuttoning the rest of his buttons for him.

"Thanks," Scorpius said, pulling his shirt off and throwing it onto the tile surrounding the bath.

"No problem," Potter said, smiling. "I'll go get the rest of your clothes," he said, swimming off into the pool of pink bubbles. As Scorpius struggled to get his trousers and pants off under the water, his shoes, tie, and robes flew out from the foam to land on the tile.

Then Potter's hands grasped the side of the pool and he suddenly launched himself half-way out of the water, the bare skin of his ass wet and glistening, with pink bubbles sliding down the pale skin, finding furrows and dips to glide into and hang for a second before moving their way back into the water. Potter grabbed a bottle of hair tonic and his gorgeous ass glided back below the water, much to Scorpius' mental distress.

Oh, that ass was going to get Scorpius into trouble. He just knew it.

"You still having problems with your pants, Malfoy?"

"Er…what?"

"You're still wearing your pants," Potter observed, pouring a bit of shampoo into his palm before recapping the bottle and tossing it over his shoulder to his things.

Scorpius looked down; thankful the ripples in the water and the bubbles hid his sudden problem. _Why did that ass have to be attached to someone so…abysmal?_

"Hello? Scorpius Malfoy? Are you in there?"

There was a sharp rapping on Scorpius' head and he pushed the offending hand away. "Stop that. Yes, I'm here. Just having difficulties with my…trousers," he said.

Albus Potter paused scrubbing shampoo into his hair to look puzzled. "Do you need help or something? Are you this hopeless normally?"

"I'm sodding wet in full clothes, Potter. I just want the bloody things off. It's bad enough that a perfectly expensive pair of shoes was ruined. My father's already going to kill me, and it's only the first day of the school year."

Potter ducked under the water and came back up a moment later, his hair free of soap. "Let me help you then."

"No, that's quite alright-" Scorpius tried to move back quickly, but the water didn't allow for as quick a movement as he would have liked. He didn't get quite far enough away before Potter's hands brushed his hips and snagged onto the waistband of the offensive material.

His ineffective movement also brought his hands up to fend off the other boy at shoulder height, which is right where they landed as Potter moved closer. Scorpius could feel the tugs the other boy was making on his clothing, and he just stood there, trying to keep his breath steady and his fingers from clenching the strong shoulders under smooth warm skin as the jostling affected his libido.

"There," Potter said. "Your zipper was stuck on your shorts." He looked up from the water with a smile.

Scorpius snatched his hands away, hoping his pale colouring didn't give his embarrassment away.

"Er…thanks," he replied, turning to get as far away from Potter as possible, and possibly take off the rest of this clothes without the other boy _right there_.

"No problem," Potter said in return. "You sure you don't want me to take care of that?"

Scorpius paused in his water walking. Turning around he asked, with a voice that was thankfully less warbled then he had anticipated, "Take care of what?"

"Your problem."

"You just did take care of it, Potter," Scorpius frowned. Had Potter gone off the deep end?

"No, I mean your pants still being on."

Scorpius looked at Potter. He stared for a moment at that face. That face that was so much like his father's, but usually so open and honest, _and annoying_ …until just now. Scorpius couldn't see exactly what was going on behind those large green eyes, and it unnerved him.

"I can take my own clothes off, Potter, but thanks for the disturbing offer."

"You seemed to be having a problem with them before, so I thought I'd offer to lend a hand." The boy shrugged, but continued to watch Scorpius.

"I don't like you, Potter," Scorpius finally said.

"Thanks for the unnecessary information. I already knew that."

Shaking his head at the Head Boy's obviously mental behaviour, he finally launched himself out of the pool to sit on the edge, wondering what on earth had convinced the Headmaster that Potter would make a better Head Boy than him.

Thankful his problem wasn't so much a problem anymore, he pushed his sodden trousers and shorts off his legs and tossed them aside. Turning back to lower himself into the pool, he yelped at the proximity of the other boy in the bath. Potter was only a few inches away, and had moved so silently in the water Scorpius had no idea he was there, until, well, he was.

"My _gods_ , Potter! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

But Albus Potter wasn't looking at Scorpius' face. He was looking at something that previously unbeknownst to its owner, was an attention whore. Scorpius died a little inside at that moment.

"This was the problem I was talking about, Malfoy."

Scorpius went to grab a hold of his trousers to cover himself up, but realized they were too far away, and cursed to himself. "I don't know what you're talking about, Potter," Scorpius said, vainly trying to feign ignorance.

Potter was getting far too close for comfort, but still, Scorpius wouldn't move. The boy's hands rested on the edge of the tub on either side of Scorpius' thighs, and a pink tongue came out and wet a lower lip and Scorpius tried not to groan, again in vain. Instead, he made some kind of mangled exhalation of breath that had him clearing his throat.

A feral grin appeared on the other boy's face at the mangled sound, and he leered up at Scorpius through his lashes. His hair, despite being wet, was spiked up all over, as if he had ran a hand back and forth through it just to get it to stand on end and look all glossy and sexy, and...

_If I want to stop lying to myself,_ thought Scorpius, his mind unusually calm and clear for this kind of situation, _I would admit that I wanted whatever's about to happen for much longer than when I first walked in here and saw Albus Potter naked._

Scorpius' cock was jutting out of wet, dark-blond curls, and Potter, staring very intently at it, leaned forward against the edge of the pool, pushing Scorpius' knees farther apart with his body. His hands moved from resting on the tile to brushing sinfully light on the sides of Scorpius' thighs, teasing the skin with a gliding wet touch that made gooseflesh rise up on Scorpius' body and a shiver to run through him, especially as those fingers neared the juncture of his thighs and ass.

Scorpius didn't know what to do with his hands. They were held up in some caricature of "Oh my god! What are you doing?!", as if suddenly there was a gross, disgusting bug running around at his feet, and he jumped and hands went up in fright. Except that Albus Potter was nothing like a gross, disgusting bug and was perhaps one of the sexiest things Scorpius had ever seen, staring so intensely at his embarrassingly hard cock, which was now glistening with precome. And Scorpius was sitting there, his hands up in the air ridiculously, and trying to put his brain in some order so that his hands would go _somewhere_ other than where they were right now. Should he brace them on the tile behind him? Or would that seem like he was putting himself on display, and just asking, _begging_ for Potter to suck him off? Or should he run his fingers through that glossy hair? He could feel his fingertips tingling with the desire to do so. Or perhaps he could rest them on those lean, strong shoulders, glistening with water? Albus Potter's skin looked warm and soft, and Scorpius felt his fingers twitch because he wanted to touch something of Albus Potter's _so badly_. But then Potter grabbed his ass and pulled him forward on the wet tile abruptly, and Scorpius found his hands propped back behind him for balance anyhow, and now he was on display for Potter and nothing could be done for it.

One of Potter's hands stayed on the high side of Scorpius' thigh, the fingers curling to tickle the skin there before lying flat and warm, like some steady assurance. Potter's left hand moved up to take gentle hold of Scorpius' hard length and the blond had to choke back a whimper at the feeling of someone else touching him.

Potter bent his head and licked the precome from the head of Scorpius' cock, and the blond's breath puffed out in a gasp that turned into gulping breaths as Potter's lips encircled his erection. It was _so warm_ , Scorpius thought, and though Potter's teeth just barely grazed the ridge of his cock, the minute pain was quickly soothed by Potter's tongue, swirling around the head before he took more of Scorpius into his mouth.

Scorpius couldn't keep his moans inside anymore and he couldn't look away from the glossy dark head in his lap. Potter made a moaning sound around his cock as he sucked up the length, as if it were the tastiest morsel he'd ever had in his mouth. He finished his moan as he stopped sucking and straightened, his hand taking over stroking it, twisting around the head just so.

He looked up at Scorpius with darkened eyes, lust and desire and something twinkling that was just out of reach in the depths of them. Scorpius felt his mouth part with quickened breath, felt something in his groin tighten, and his chest was heaving like there was a weight on it. His fingers twitched and then they were entangled in dark, glossy hair, and he yanked Potter's face up to meet his, and perhaps Potter helped a little, using one hand to push himself out of the water a bit, but their mouths crashed together, and noses smashed, and teeth clacked, and then Potter let go of his cock to get some more support, and Scorpius's other arm came up to wrap around the boy's waist, and they toppled back on the hard tile, Scorpius banging his head but not caring, because Potter's warm, hard, supple body was lying atop of his, and they were both slick with water and desire, and their mouths came together just so.

Scorpius was holding Potter onto him because he was warm, and they were wet and starting to sweat, and Scorpius felt himself leaking, hard with insurmountable desire and trapped between their warm bodies, and yet, Potter was slipping, was falling back into the water, and Scorpius didn't understand, and couldn't, until Potter was back to having his mouth on Scorpius' cock, and Scorpius belatedly realised that he never got a chance to touch that ass that had caused all these problems in the first place.

Potter didn't seem to be an expert, but Scorpius probably wouldn't know one if he'd met one, and he didn't care. He just wanted Albus Potter to never stop what he was doing with his tongue and his mouth, and even his teeth, because Albus Potter would soothe anything with a tease of his tongue. But then Scorpius was moaning and bucking his hips, and realising he was about to maybe come, and _oh Merlin_ , it would be embarrassing if he came in Potter's mouth! Besides... _that ass_...

"S-stop. Stop!" Scorpius said, pushing at Potter's shoulder with a hand. The other boy pulled off of his cock with a wet almost-slurp sound and Scorpius shuddered with pleasure, the water on his skin cooling and making gooseflesh rise on his skin.

"Is there a problem?" Albus Potter asked, continuing to stroke Scorpius' cock languorously, shaking the water out of his hair and smirking cheekily up at the Slytherin.

Scorpius grabbed Albus' wrist and forcefully took his hand off his cock, then gently pushed the boy back a little before descending into the water and pulling Albus flush against his body, sliding his arms around him and allowing their lips to meet.

Albus' arms draped around Scorpius' shoulders, and they kissed slowly and deeply. Scorpius shivered, feeling like the steaming water around them was almost cold against his hot skin, warming as it seeped between their bodies. It felt silky and smooth against Scorpius' painfully hard cock, which brushed once or twice against Albus' hip and cock, sending a jolt through him.

His hands were on Albus' waist and lower back, and he could feel the hint of that delectable, damnable ass under his fingertips, but instead of exploring that flesh like he so wanted to, he took a deep breath through his nose and tried to clear his head a bit, pulling back from Albus and his decidedly wicked tongue.

Albus was smiling at him rather predatorily, but Scorpius only quirked an eyebrow at him before disappearing into the soapy water. He pushed off from the pool wall and propelled himself across the bath and to the shallow end, where he emerged to stand in the thigh-high water.

He tossed his head back, water flying in droplets everywhere, and used his hands to smooth the hair on his head. He knew he was playing his ‘coy' card as he looked over his shoulder at Potter, who was gaping confusedly at him from across the large bath. But it was high time he took better control over this situation, and if Potter wanted him that badly, then Albus' extraordinarily delectable ass would be his.

Scorpius turned, keeping his back to the other boy, but smirked in satisfaction as he heard the water lap against the tile, swearing he could feel the ripples of the water as Potter moved towards him. He _knew_ he felt the heat of Potter's body as the Gryffindor came up behind him.

Scorpius turned quickly, capturing Albus in a pulling kind of kiss before the other boy could touch him, then pulled away, enjoyed the flutter of the black lashes as green eyes opened. Scorpius held that gaze for only a second before turning Potter's body so that he faced away from Scorpius, pushing him up against the pool's edge.

The water at this depth was the perfect height – it stopped at the top of Albus Potter's thighs, right below that devilish curve at the juncture of his ass and legs. Scorpius' hands went directly to the top of that curve at the small of his back. His fingertips slid down slowly, relishing the soft, smooth skin, and his forefinger trailed over a small dark freckle on Potter's right cheek. The Head Boy sighed a little, and Scorpius leaned forward, placing his hands on Albus' hips and resting his weight against him lightly, as he fit his own curves to the other's.

He pressed his lips, open-mouthed, against Potter's shoulder, a not-quite kiss, bated, hot breath leaving him slowly.

"What do you want, Albus Potter? Because I know what _I_ want."

Albus turned his head slightly towards the blond behind him. "And what is that?"

"I asked you first."

"What if what I want and what you want are the same?"

"Then I guess we both win."

"Was this a contest?"

"Certainly not. But you obviously had a goal in mind when I happened to walk in here," Scorpius replied.

"You mean making the pink bubbles work so I could take a nice, long, _hot_ bath?"

"No, I mean with your effective, but pathetically transparent attempt to get me naked."

"And wanting."

"And wanting," Scorpius conceded after a pause.

"So are you going to take it already? What you want?"

"I'm very ready. I've been ready far longer than I'd like to admit."

"Then take it already, Malfoy. I'm dying here."

Scorpius kissed Albus' neck, licking a water droplet off of the skin there. "Don't you even want to know what it is?"

"Malfoy, I don't give a fuck, as long as it involves your prick and my ass. Now stick your dick in my arse _right now_ , or so help me Merlin, I'll-"

But as Scorpius took his hands and spread Albus Potter's arse cheeks, rubbing himself along the crack, the Head Boy lost all words.

A long, low rumble started in Potter's chest as Scorpius half-knelt in the water, leaning forward and teasing Albus' hole with the tip of his tongue, pressing against it, but never quite going in. He prepped him with care, and the warmth of the pool started to feel cold against the throbbing heat of his prick as it bobbed in the water.

He finally pushed his tongue past the tight but pliant ring of muscle and loosened the already relaxing Potter for his cock. Standing, he pressed his body against the other boy, nipping the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"Do you know any wandless protection spells? I can do lubrication, but never got the hang of the others."

Potter turned his head so that his cheek bumped into Scorpius' nose. Looking behind him out of the corner of his eye, he whispered, " _connubialis tutela_ ", and they both shuddered as a slight tingling washed over them.

Scorpius grinned, though he knew Albus wouldn't be able to see it, and pressed an open-mouthed kiss on the bite he made earlier, he whispered his own lubrication spell, and pressed himself into the gorgeous ass that he had been hard for for the better part of an hour.

For a moment, it was as if they were taking a breath and holding it, then slowly exhaling, before they relaxed into each other. But Scorpius couldn't hold still for long, and shortly, he was moving, pushing his hips in small thrusts, feeling the intense heat and pressure of the muscles around his cock, and the soft lapping of the water against the skin on the backs of his thighs as he moved.

Albus' breaths came out in little, puffing gasps, accented by a moan every now and then. He pushed himself backward erratically, taking Scorpius deeper into him. His moans, the lapping of water, the slick sounds of Scorpuis fucking him and his own grunts of pleasure amongst the quiet pop of the bubbles disintegrating seemed loud in the quiet of the bath; they echoed off the high ceiling, and for a fleeting moment, Scorpius was worried someone would hear.

But like any seventeen year old boy, fleeting thoughts of danger didn't matter except to make it all the more arousing, and then he was pumping his hips in earnest, groaning loudly and extracting the same from the boy below him, taking guilty pleasure in the sounds that now reverberated throughout the room.

Potter's leverage on the wet tile slipped with the harder thrusts, and soon he was bent full over, resting his weight on his forearms, giving Scorpius better access. "Don't stop," the black-haired boy moaned. Three rough passes over his prostate was all it took, and Albus shuddered beneath his hands, taut like a wire, and arched his back as a wild guttural scream came from his lips, and his muscles clenched tight around Scorpius.

The sounds they were making, the feeling of that hole going almost painfully tight around him, and the sight of Albus Potter writhing in ecstasy caused Scorpius to come hard, grunting out the pleasure that had been building in him ever since he had walked in the bathroom door.

"Oh, Albus…fuck, Albus…fuck!"

He collapsed slick and sweaty onto the boy below him, groaning loudly in sweetly aching satisfaction. He slipped out of Albus and slid over to the side, turning so he could lie back on the startlingly cold tile and catch his breath.

Albus was hunched over on the poolside next to him, his wet hair mingling with the water on the tile. He was breathing in puffing gasps still, his eyes squeezed shut.

"You okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Scorpius asked.

Potter chuckled softly. "No. I'm fine. Just…catching my breath."

"You sound a little wheezy," the blond said worriedly.

Albus lifted his head and cleared his throat. "Just a bit of asthma. No worries."

Scorpius furrowed his brow. "Okay…"

Potter suddenly straightened, stretching languorously. He stepped between Scorpius' parted knees, and the blond was quick to sit up. His pale hands went to Albus' waist, pulling him close. Albus' arms came up to wrap around his neck.

"So…does this make us…" Scorpius asked, trailing off, not wanting to insinuate anything in particular.

"Fuck buddies?" Potter supplied, and Scorpius tried not to wrinkle his nose in disapproval of the term.

" _Lovers_?" the brunet said silkily, lowering his voice and grinning predatorily. Scorpius chuckled under his breath, but shrugged.

"Boyfriends?"

Scorpius kissed him softly on the mouth. "Anything at all?" the blond asked.

"Well…" Albus started. He broke away from Scorpius to move to the side and launch himself out of the water, walking over to his pile of things. Scorpius' eyes immediately trailed down to the beautiful mounds of flesh that he had been so tightly buried in just moments before. He caught a hint of Potter's balls as the boy leaned down and scooped up his belongings.

Standing and looking over his shoulder, Albus finished, "we'll just have to see how much trouble this ass is worth to you."  


  


  


* * *

  


As any other author, I greatly appreciate feedback! If you don't want to comment here, you can email me directly at [aki.hoshi.fics@gmail.com](mailto:aki.hoshi.fics@gmail.com) or  
you can comment at my LJ comm [here](http://community.livejournal.com/aki_hoshi_fics/3011.html?mode=reply).  
Thank you so much for reading!  


  



End file.
